To, co nas łączy, to krew
by Helisse
Summary: Przyjaźń polsko-węgierska i rewolucje. Teraz wersja poprawiona.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

A/N: Wspomniane wydarzenia historyczne to: Powstanie Węgierskie 1956 i Jesień Ludów 1989. Oprócz tego zawiera nawiązania do Wiosny Ludów 1848. (Jak widać, mam jazdę na rewolucje...)

ETA: poprawione 20.11.10r. w celu usunięcia wodolejstwa i patosu. Teraz o wiele lepiej się czyta, imho.

* * *

_**Poznań, czerwiec 1956**_

Najpierw zebrało się kilka osób, ale z czasem dołączyli kolejni. Kiedy wyszli na miasto, nie była to już garstka, ale tłum. Gwałtowny, zdesperowany tłum. Rozległy się krzyki, żądania. Ktoś przyniósł biało-czerwoną flagę, ktoś inny transparent. Nie byli już jakąś małą, nic nieznaczącą grupką. Było ich wielu i chcieli być usłyszani.

Nagle rozległ się strzał. Roztrzaskane butelki rozlewały wokół płonącą ciecz. Ogień rozpalił się na ulicach, chodnikach… i w sercach.

Tak się zaczęło.

* * *

_**Warszawa, październik 1956**_

– Nie uzgodniłeś tego ze mną. – Rosja nie uśmiechał się, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

– Nie było kiedy. – odparł Polska beznamiętnym głosem. Stali obok siebie, w kącie wielkiej, marmurowej, socrealistycznej sali, obserwując jak Chruszczow wydziera się na swoich polskich „towarzyszy".

Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie toczyć pianę z pyska, pomyślał drwiąco Polska. Z trudem zdusił chichot.

– To bez znaczenia. Na konsultacje _musisz_ znaleźć czas. Chyba to rozumiesz? – Rosja mówił powoli, spokojnie. Polska przypomniał sobie nagle bezkresne połacie Syberii.

– _Nie możesz_ wybierać kierownictwa partii bez konsultacji ze mną. To nie podlega dyskusji. – kontynuował dalej Rosja.

Polska zmusił się do zachowania obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Nie zrobiłem tego, żeby się zbuntować. – wycedził.

Poczuł bardziej, niż zobaczył, jak Rosja zesztywniał. Wciągnął mocno powietrze i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle da radę wypowiedzieć następne zdanie. Ale musiał.

– Zrobiłem to właśnie po to, żeby się nie zbuntować. - miał nadzieję, że Rosja zrozumie. Bo jak nie...

Rosja wpatrywał się w niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.

Sekundy powoli mijały. W końcu Rosja uśmiechnął się. Polska odetchnął z ulgą, a chwilę potem aż go zemdliło. Tak nisko upadł. Odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w ścianę.

– Rozumiem. Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz okazać tyle rozsądku, Polska. To bardzo się chwali.

Zapadła cisza. Mijały minuty, Chruszczow dalej wydzierał się gdzieś na drugim końcu sali na Gomułkę, a Polska wpatrywał się w ścianę.

* * *

_**Budapeszt, październik 1956**_

Na placu zebrał się tłum ludzi – starych i młodych, robotników i studentów. Lekarze i nauczyciele stali ramię w ramię ze sprzątaczkami i stróżami nocnymi.

Choć atmosfera była napięta, na twarzach zebranych ludzi, oprócz strachu i gniewu, dało się zauważyć również determinację i wolę. Budzący się powoli optymizm. Powiewały flagi, ludzie wznosili okrzyki , a pomiędzy nimi wymieniali nieśmiałe jeszcze uśmiechy. Uda im się. Musi.

Węgry stała na uboczu i obserwowała rozemocjonowany tłum. Na ustach błąkał się jej lekki uśmieszek. Wpatrywała się roziskrzonymi oczami w zebranych ludzi i czuła taką radość, jakiej nie zaznała już dawno. Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie. Głośno wykrzyczeć to wszystko, co w sobie tłumiła.

Westchnęła ciężko. Jaka szkoda, że jest tutaj sama. Tak bardzo chciałaby, żeby Polska był z nią tutaj, żeby mógł to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Czuła się zupełnie jak wtedy, sto lat wcześniej, gdy oboje mieli tyle nadziei na zwycięstwo...

Westchnęła.

Świat zmienił się przez te sto lat tak bardzo. Zniszczony wojnami i okrucieństwami, o jakich nikomu się wcześniej nie śniło. Granice po raz kolejny rozrysowane na nowo, przesuwając miliony ludzi jak pionki po szachownicy.

I te hasła. Zbudujemy nowy świat. Nowy świat, lepszy świat, dla wszystkich. I wtedy będzie _pięknie._

Ha!, parsknęła Węgry w duchu. Większej bajki jeszcze nie słyszała.

Spojrzała ponownie na zebrany tłum. Poczuła, jak rozpiera ją duma. Bo oni rozumieli, że to utopia, że bajki się nie sprawdzają… Nie są naiwni… i wiedzą, co naprawdę jest ważne.

– Oh, Polska… – szepnęła Węgry, czując, jak pieką ją oczy – Gdybyś tylko tu był... gdybyś widział…

Minęło sto lat, a oni wciąż stoją razem, choć dzielą ich setki kilometrów.

Tłum na placu nie zmniejszał się, wręcz przeciwnie – gęstniał z godziny na godzinę. Zielono-biało-czerwone flagi powiewały wysoko, a w powietrzu rozlegały się okrzyki.

– Dalej Węgrzy! Chodźcie z nami, za Polakami!

Węgry poczuła, jak szumi jej w głowie. Wyglądało, jakby historia się powtarzała. Patrzyła na parę młodych ludzi, usiłujących wdrapać się na stojący u szczytu placu pomnik generała Bema. Tacy młodzi... a jednak pamiętają. Węgry uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Stała w milczeniu, obserwując jak jej dzieci po raz kolejny próbują zrzucić więzy.

– Dalej Węgrzy! Chodźcie z nami, za Polakami!..

* * *

**_Budapeszt, listopad 1956_**

Znalazł ją w ciemnej alei, skuloną i brudną. W mieście panowała cisza… Umilkło już urywane terkotanie karabinów, nawoływania, huk pocisków spadających na zabytkowe kamienice.

Węgierska Rewolucja właśnie została zduszona w zarodku. Metodycznie i dokładnie. A świat odwracał oczy.

Rosja musiał się jednak czegoś nauczyć podczas pobytu w Berlinie w 1945, pomyślał Polska.

Odwrócił się, słysząc głos silnika i charakterystyczny dźwięk przesuwających się gąsienic. Parę metrów dalej przejechał niespiesznie masywny, radziecki czołg. Jeden z wielu obecnych na Węgrzech, stojących na straży komunizmu i klasowej sprawiedliwości spod znaku czerwonej gwiazdy. Bo ludzi trzeba trzymać krótko.

Czołg przejechał dalej i Polska wypuścił z płuc powietrze. Nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymał oddech.

Podszedł do leżącej pod ścianą postaci. Serce zmarło mu na jej widok. Lewa strona twarzy była pokryta krwią – rany głowy zawsze bardzo krwawiły – ale poza tym wyglądało na to, że nie ma żadnych innych poważnych obrażeń.

– Węgry? Węgry!.. – potrząsnął ją lekko za ramię. Nie chciał jej sprawiać bólu.

Westchnęła ciężko i powoli otworzyła oczy.

– Polska? – jej głos, szept właściwie, był ledwo słyszalny. – Jesteś… przyszedłeś… – próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło.

– No co ty? _Ja_ bym nie przyszedł?.. – zaśmiał się, ale głos mu się załamał. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi.

– Przyjechałem razem z transportem mojego Czerwonego Krzyża. – wyjaśnił, chcąc jakoś zająć jej uwagę swoimi słowami. Zawsze mówiła, że lubi go słuchać, że ją rozśmiesza… – Ja… ja nie bardzo mogę pomóc, nic teraz nie mam, wszystko jest zniszczone po wojnie... – urwał. Dziesięć lat po wojnie i ciągle potyka się o ruiny, a Warszawa… Nie. Nie będzie teraz o tym myślał.

– Moi ludzie oddawali swoją krew dla rannych. To jedyne, co mogą teraz ci dać…

Krew, krew, ciągle ta krew. Kiedy to się skończy?

– Dziękuję ci, Polska. – Węgry patrzyła na niego szklistymi oczami, wiedział, że go rozumiała. Krew to życie, a podarowana przyjacielowi…

Złapał ją za rękę i splótł ich palce. Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie, nic nie mówiąc.

Sto lat. Nie, o wiele więcej, pomyślała zdumiona. Potem znużona zamknęła oczy i oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. Delikatnie gładził ją po włosach.

– Dziękuję – powtórzyła. – I przepraszam. – ręka Polski znieruchomiała.

– Ja… – zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza – Ja już nie mogę… Chyba będziesz musiał być teraz silny za nas dwoje. – Wiedziała o co go prosi.

Siedzieli jeszcze przez jakiś czas w tej alei, nie odzywając się.

* * *

_**Warszawa, październik 1989**_

– Oooo, przyniosłaś Tokaj? Super! – Polska wyszczerzył zęby i wyciągając jej butelkę z dłoni jedną ręką, drugą przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Węgry przewróciła oczami i przytuliła się do niego, wzdychając jego znajomy zapach.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś – wyszeptał jej do ucha i pocałował w policzek, potem jednak odsunął się szybko. Pociągnął ją za sobą do mieszkania i zatrząsnął drzwi.

Ciągle trzymając ją za rękę, zaprowadził ją do niewielkiej, ale słonecznej kuchni. Tam wypuścił jej dłoń, aby poszukać korkociągu. Oparła się biodrem o kuchenny stół i założywszy ręce na piersi patrzyła w milczeniu, jak przewraca szafki do góry nogami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Wiedziała, że cały czas się uśmiecha.

W końcu Polska znalazł uprzykrzone narzędzie i otworzył butelkę. Potem rozlał czerwony trunek do dwóch kryształowych kieliszków (zachował je jeszcze sprzed wojny, specjalnie na taką okazję).

Co chwilę rzucali na siebie krótkie, rozbawione spojrzenia.

Podał jej kieliszek i podniósł do góry swój.

– Mówiłem, że w końcu się uda. – na twarzy Polski rozlał się pełen triumfu uśmiech.

Węgry błysnęła zębami w odpowiedzi i stuknęła kieliszkiem o jego kieliszek.

– Aha. – zgodziła się. – A ja ci wierzyłam.

W słońcu wino skrzyło się głęboką czerwienią. Jak krew, pomyślał Polska.

Wychylili kieliszki do dna.

– No, to co teraz? – spytała niewinnie Węgry. – NATO, EWG?

– Rosja się wścieknie.

– Właśnie. – wyszczerzyła się dziko. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

* * *

**Przypisy:**

**Powstanie Wegierskie z 1956r.**, stłumione przez ZSRR, zainspirowane było wydarzeniami w Polsce. Ludność polska na wieść o ofiarach oddawała krew, lekarstwa itp. Pomocy z PCK było więcej niż np. rządowej pomocy z USA.

**"Zrobiłem to właśnie po to, żeby się nie zbuntować.":** komuniści wymienili władze PZPR na w miarę popularnego Gomułkę, aby ułagodzić opinię publiczną i uniknąć interwencji ZSRR (jak w Berlinie w 1953r.). Ponieważ zrobili to bez konsultacji z Kremlem, Chruszczow początkowo był wściekły, ale polscy komuniści zapewnili go, że nie zamierzają wyłamywać się spod kontroli ZSRR.

**"Dalej Węgrzy! Chodźcie z nami, za Polakami!": **prawdziwe hasło wznoszone przez Węgrów w czasie manifestacji w 1956r.

**Tokaj:** gatunek czerwonego, węgierskiego wina.

**EWG:** Europejska Wspólnota Gospodarcza, poprzedniczka Unii Europejskiej.


End file.
